A Dream
by AivriZaive
Summary: How can a beutiful dream turn into a nightmare. Slightly S/J


A/N: I´m a starting autor so reviews are most welcomed (also language corrections as I´m not a native speaker). Thanks beforehand :)

Disclaimer: I don´t own Stargate SG-1, nor its characters (unfortunately :( :)))

_Laughter was filling the room as she told them stories from work. Samantha was sitting on the couch and her big blue orbs were shining, while Mark rolled his eyes at her. She was just about to start another story, when the phone rang. She picked it, her smile fading away as she listened. „Ok," she said finaly, sighing. „I´ll meet you in an hour," she hung up. Turning back to her kids she grinned slightly as Mark obviously tried and failed to persuade his little sister about something. „Hey, you two!" she called. „That was my boss. He says they re-scheduled my flight, so I have to go. Will you take care of your sister for a few hours?" she adressed the older boy. He nodded: „Yes, mom." „Your dad should be home around 6pm, ok?" „Yes, mom." She kissed them on their foreheads and went to the door: „I love you. And behave yourself," she added quickly. „Yes, mom."_

Sam stirred awaken. A hand landed on her shoulder: „Carter, what´s up?" Jack asked her quietly. „Nothing, sir. Sorry to wake you." „´s okay, ´wasn´t sleeping." She lied down again and turned her back to him, falling asleep after a while.

_The delicious smell lingered in the air as she put the small pastry on a plate, humming to herself. She couldn´t wait for her mum to taste the cookies. Everything was prepared and Sam went to her room to change. An hour later she woke up on the couch to the sound of a key turning in a keyhole. „Mom?" Sam said as she run to the door: „Where have you been for... so long," she finished quietly. Mark appeared right behind her: „Dad? Where´s mom?" Only then they noticed Jacob´s face. Sam knew that his desperate look´ll haunt her ´till death. Jacob Carter was definitely crying. But... Jacob Carter never cried... „Mark, Sammie..." Jacob took her by her hand. His voice was shaky and hoarse: „There has been... An accident... My meeting was running late and... I coludn´t... Couldn´t make it to the airport on time, so... So your mom took a cab and... They got hit... Oh, kiddo... They got hit by a truck... And... Your mom..." He couldn´t said that, choking on sobs and trying to not to colaps on the ground, when Sam screamed: „Noooo!"_

„Carter, what...?" Colonel asked in a hushed voice, as to not wake up Daniel. Teal´c was checking the perimeter, since it was his watch. Only then he noticed the streams of tears running down his 2IC´s cheeks. „Sam?" Not answering she jumped on her feet and got outside the tent barefootly. Without hesitation he started after her, catching her under the treeline and pressing her body with his own to a trunk of a nearby tree, as she fought to escape. „Sam? Hey, shsh, it´s just me," he put his hands on her shoulders and took a step backwards. Sam stopped struggling and suddenly her legs gave up under her. The next thing Jack knew was one Samantha Carter cilnging to him like for a life. And maybe it was for a life. His arms settled automatically in place, one across her shaking shoulders, the other around her waist. He coddled her softly and was wondering, what has just happened. When Sam´s sobbing finally faded away Jack leaned back a little, so he could see her face: „Sam? Want to tell me?" Tears again got through her eyelids . He gently dried them with his thumb. „Shsh, You don´t have to. ´s okay, I´m here," he kept whispering. „I... I´ve been... Dreaming about... My mom, sir." Only because he was standing so close he caught her low voice. „ It´s Jack, your friend, not sir. Not right now, okay?" She nodded, encouraged a little. She kept her eyes closed as she continued: „At the beggining it was a beautiful dream, though. Mom was sitting with me on the couch, we were smiling as she told us stories. Then Mark was trying to persuade me the stars are turning off in the daylight. I told him he´s stupid," she smiled weakly. „Then the phone rang. Mom went to get it and when she came back she said she had to leave earlier. I remember how she kissed us on the foreheads and told us she loved us," Sam sobbed quietly. „I´m sure she still loves you." „When she was supposed to get back I was baking cookies. The smell is in my mind even after so long. Dad came home late and... Told us he didn´t picked her up from the airport because of some meeting... Mom took a cab... And they... Got hit by a... Truck..." „Oh, Sam," Jack tightened his grip around her. „I´m sorry." „I miss her, Jack. I miss her so much," she whispered, her face buried in his chest now. „I know."


End file.
